HanHun:Open Your Heart
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Sehun menyukai Kai, Karena dimatanya Kai adalah pria sempurna. Sedangkan Luhan menyukai Sehun karena Senyumnya yang membuat dirinya tak akan pernah lupa dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu/HANHUN/GS/Oneshot/Luhan-namja/Sehun-yeoja/DLDR/RnR ne.


**.-O**pen **Y**our **H**eart-.

**M**ain **C**ast : Xi **L**uhan (**n**amja)

Oh **S**ehun (**y**eoja)

**D**isclaimer : Sehun dan luhan milik diri mereka sendiri, disini authornya cuma minjem nama, mau ngopas gak apa, tapi **I**jin dulu sam authornya,

**W**arning : OOC, AU, GS, dan many typo(**s**)

',Mian, jika entar banyak menemukan hal yang gak memuaskan bagi readers semua selagi membaca FF ini. auhtornya masih labil. jadi masih perlu saran sama masukan dari readers,' ^^V

,

,

,

.

.

.

**11.30 KST**

Malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dari aktivitas yang seharian ini sudah menguras energi dan tenaga.. ..

Sama seperti sosok yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut diatas ranjang berukuran sedang.. Ia tengah terlelap, menyelami mimpi mimpi yang tidak dapat ia wujudkan didunia nyata sekaligus untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang dirasa lelah sudah melakukan berbagai aktivitas.. ..

**T**uk~

Tuk~ ..

Namun ketika ia tengah menikmati mimpi indahnya.. Suara ketukan yang berasal dari jendela lantai 2 kamarnya berbunyi.. .. Sosok yang memiliki rambut panjang khas yeoja dan kulit putih seputih susu, bangkit dari tidurnya.. ..

"eugh" ia melenguh , menggosok matanya yang ketika terbuka akan selalu menatap datar pada apa yang ditatapnya.. ..

**T**ap~

Tap~ ..

Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju jendela yang tak juga berhenti menghasilkan suara lemparan benda padat ke permukaan jendela kamarnya.. ..

"oh sehun.. Oh sehun .." Terdengar lirihan suara yang berasal dari luar jendela kamar sosok yeoja yang dipanggil oh sehun itu.. .. Tanpa pikir panjang, masih dalam penampilan sedikit acak acakan ia mulai membuka kunci dijendela dan mendorong kuat jendela kamarnya itu.. ..

"eoh .. Kau lagi. .. Ck!" Yeoja berparas manis dengan kulit putih dan wajah stoic khas nya berdecak sebal dengan apa yang mata datarnya tangkap.. ..

"yack!.. Kenapa berbicara seperti itu sih hun"..

"jangan sok kenal denganku kau nappeun namja .. Kau selalu mengganggu ku .. Bahkan tengah malam begini kau mengusik tidur dan mimpi indah ku".. Oh sehun .. Yeoja berwajah stoic itu hanya bisa melipat kedua tangan yang mulus didepan dada.. Sesekali telapak tanganya menutup mulut karena menguap menahan kantuk.. ..

"kau jahat sekali pada namja mu ini hun~.. Aku kan merindukanmu" yeoja yang masih berdiri didepan jendela lantai 2 kamarnya itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya yang sipit karena mendengar hal yang membuatnya harus menahan mual

"APA.. kau bilang 'namja mu'.. Maaf xi luhan kau bukan tipeku".. .. ..

"ah!.. Leherku sakit hun~ harus menengadah seperti ini" xi luhan; nama lengkap namja berambut blonde dengan deer eyes yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan terpampang indah diwajahnya yang tampan, namun namja manis itu harus memiliki tubuh yang mungil dari ukuran namja pada umunya.. Hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. ..

"siapa suruh kau begitu, lebih baik kau pulang, aku ingin melanjutkan bermimpi tentang si tampan Kai," Yeoja berambut hitam nan panjang itu berlalu dari hadapan jendela yang bersebrangan langsung dengan posisi namja bernama luhan itu berdiri.. Menutup jendela dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya.. ..

Namun lagi lagi.. Bunyi ketukan yang bisa sehun tebak dari kerikil yang luhan lempar kejendelanya terdengar lagi

"ck!.. Anak itu keras kepala sekali.. Menyebalkan." Sehun mengumpat.. Ia tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya .. Berpikir akan tidur lagi menyelami mimpinya atau menghampiri lagi namja diluar jendela yang berulah dengan melempar kerikil kejendelanya. ..

"aisshh.." sehun menarik rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, kemudian berjalan lagi menuju jendelanya ..

**K**riet~ ..

Sehun membuka jendelanya lebar lebar, kemudian mata sabitnya mencari keberadaan namja menyebalkan yang mengusik mimpi indahnya.. ..

"ck!".. Lagi. Sehun melemparkan umpatan dengan decakan yang diperuntukkan sosok namja si pengganggu itu.. ..

"mencariku babe"

"huwaa" , namja yang baru saja dicari keberadaanya oleh mata sehun kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, membuat sehun terkejut dan sedikit berteriak..

"sssttt.. Kau ta ingin membangunkan orang tuamu kan hun" Luhan yang memang lebih mungil dan pendek dari tubuh sehun harus sedikit menjinjit untuk menuntun bibirnya berbisik sensual tepat dihadapan lubang telinga sehun..

"angghh.. Apa yang kau lakukan sih, menyebalkan pergi kau dasar nappeun" Sehun berusaha mendorong tubuh luhan untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit limbung. Namun tiba-tiba tanganya yang panjang dan mulus ditarik oleh sosok namja manis dihadapanya.

"akh, apa yang kau lakukan eoh", Sehun berdecak lagi, menampilkan wajah yang begitu terlihat sangat dingin.

"aku hanya ingin lebih dekat memandangi wajahmu hun baby~ieh" Luhan terduduk di pinggir jendela kamar Sehun yang membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan tinggi tubuh Sehun.

"Yack! .. Cepat lepaskan Xi" Sehun meneriaki namja bermarga Xi itu, meminta agar tangan yang tengah digenggam oleh namja berdeer eyes itu akan dilepas.. Namun yeoja berkulit putih itu harus membulatkan matanya setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh namja bertubuh mungil namun manis itu, .

Tubuh Sehun yang tengah berdiri dihadapan namja itu ditarik kuat, hingga kini tubuhnya harus berada diantara kedua kaki luhan yang sedang duduk ditepi jendela.. ..

"anngghh lepaskan" sehun menggeliat dan memberontak sebisa mungkin, namun ternyata tenaga luhan lebih besar,

"tak bisakah kau menjadi lebih jinak sebentar hun".. Wajah luhan yang sangat dekat dengan sehun membuat ia harus menahan nafas tercekat karena begitu gugup dapat dengan jelas memandangi lekuk wajah sang namja manis... .. Perlahan sehun yang tadinya sibuk menggeliat berubah diam diantara kaki luhan..

"ayolah hun, jangan terus menolakku, tak bisa kah kau menerimaku untuk kali ini" Luhan membelai surai hitam milik sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuat sang empu memejamkan mata tuk lebih merasakan sentuhan tangan luhan diatas kepalanya.. .. Luhan tersenyum begitu hangat melihat raut wajah sehun yang tampak menikmati sentuhannya.. Namun senyum hangat yang baru saja luhan perlihatkan itu langsung menghilang ketika matanya menatap kearah mata sehun yang terbuka dan menatapnya datar.. ..

"sudah bukan elus elusnya, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?".. Jujur, Sehun benar benar menikmati sentuhan luhan yang begitu terasa nyaman dan lembut, namun perasaan sebal terhadap namja manis itu menepiskan segala perasaan sukanya.. ..

"kenapa kau begitu membenciku sih" luhan menarik tangannya yang mengelus surai sehun, kemudian meletakkannnya dipinggang sehun yang terasa begitu ramping ditanganya.. .. "karena kau begitu menyebalkan"

"kenapa kau mengataiku menyebalkan sih hun" luhan kembali menarik tubuh sehun agar mendekat kearahnya, hingga deru nafas luhan terasa menggelitik diceruk leher sehun.. .. "angghh, kau selalu menggangguku".. Tubuh sehun melemas karena deru nafas luhan dan hampir limbung, tapi untungnya luhan menahan sehun agar tak jatuh dengan kedua kakinya yang membingkai diantara tubuh sehun.. ..

" aku kan menyukaimu, " luhan tersenyum begitu tulus pada sehun yang tiba tiba merona

"tap-pi aku menyukai kai" lirih sehun dan menunduk mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.. .. "apa bagus nya kai sih hun.. Bukankah dia hitam.. Lebih baik kau bersama ku , aku kan pandai menari dan menyanyi, aku akan mencoba menghiburmu ketika sedih" raut wajah luhan berubah menjadi tak suka; bagaimana mungkin ia suka jika pujaan hatinya menyukai namja lain..

"walaupun kai hitam tapi dia terlihat manly dan tampan, dia juga lebih jago menari dari mu" bela sehun sedatar mungkin dan memasang wajah stoic andalanya, berusaha agar terlihat biasa saja.. ..

"bisakah kita tak membicarakan kai jika sedang berdua" luhan menekankan katakata yang ia lontarkan kemudian menarik lebih dekat lagi tubuh sehun..

**G**reb~

Tak dikira, luhan memeluk tubuh sehun yang memeliki bahu sempit.. .. "yack! Lepaskan Xi" Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan oleh luhan, namun karena ia merasa bahunya basah dan punggung luhan bergetar, sehun pun hanya diam, mencoba untuk memberi waktu pada namja bermarga Xi itu agar meluapkan segalannya dengan meneteskan air mata.. ..

"tak tahukah kau hun, aku terus mencintaimu, bahkan ketika ku coba untuk melupakanmu aku tetap tak bisa hun.. karena semakin aku melupakanmu cinta ku padamu malah semakin besar"

'maaf tapi aku tidak luhaan'. Batin nelangsa sehun.. Jujur.. Sehun dan tak menyukai luhan karena iri. luhan memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik untuk ukuran namja dan didukung dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu mungil,, ..

Bahkan sehun pernah berpikir apakah tuhan salah memberikan luhan gender,, namun bila Sehun fikir lagi mana mungkin tuhan bisa salah.. ..

"aku mencintaimu hun" Luhan memang menangis tanpa mengeluarkan isakah, namun merasa baju dibagian bahu sehun basah, membuat hatinya begitu ngilu,, ..

"yack!.. Kenapa kau menangis sih, seharusnya seorang namja itu tak menangis, coba kau lihat kai, ia tak pernah terlihat cengeng seperti mu Xi".. Tubuh luhan menegang.. Lagi lagi sehun mengucapkan nama terkutuk itu..

"dia juga memiliki senyum yang bersinar membuatku semakin menyukain~ mmpphhhtt" Lanjut sehun terputus karena langsung dibungkam oleh bibir indah namja bernama luhan.. .. "eeugh" erangan sehun tertahan oleh bibir luhan dibibirnya.. ..

"aku tahu aku tak sempurna, seperti kai namja yang kau sukai itu.. Tapi aku akan sempurna jika kau berada disampingku hun" "jadi.. Bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa lebih baik dari kai?".. Luhan mengelus sudut bibir sehun yang begitu terlihat merah sehabis diciumnya ..

"pabboya.. Kenapa kau mencium~ mmpphhtt" Belum seleasai sehun melancarkan aksi makiannya, bibir luhan kembali mendarat tepat dibibirnya..

"eeugghh" Sehun menarik rambut luhan, hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas

"akh, sakit hun" Bukannya berhenti sehun terus menarik rambut luhan hingga membuat sang empu meringis sakit.. ..

"pabboooo.. Kau mencuri kiss pertamakuu" mata sabit yang selalu menatap datar itu berkaca..menahan gejolak untuk membiarkan air mata yang terasa asin itu mengalir.. ..

Ya, Sehun marah, ia tak terima jika bibirnya harus dicicipi oleh namja yang ia tak sukai.. .. Luhan menarik paksa tangan sehun yang masih melancarkan aksi menjambak helaian rambut blonde nya..

**Cu**p~

Luhan kembali menarik tubuh sehun yang tadi sedikit menjauh darinya .. Dan kembali mencium bibir sehun dengan memberikan lumatan lumatan yang membuat kaki sehun kembali terasa lemas .

"eeugghh" sehun mengerang dan seketika itu air mata yang ditahannya tadi jatuh, bersamaan dengan luhan yang memperdalam ciuman mereka.. ..

"izinkan aku membuktikannya hun, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa melebihi si hitam kai itu".. Ucap luhan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"jika aku tak mengizinkannya kau mau ap-p~ mmmpphhtt" Luhan menciumnya lagi.. Ahni lebih tepatnya mengecup namun sedikit lama ..

"aku akan terus menciummu hun" seringai licik terpampang indah diwajah Luhan.

"kau mau tidak" tanya Luhan dengan sesekali menaik turunkan alis matanya.

:huuuhh Sehun menghela nafas. 'seharusnya kau membuat ini semua lebih manis agar aku bisa berfikir ulang apa sebaiknya aku menerimamu , tapi kenapa kau melakukannya dengan paksaan seperti ini sih…. Menyebalkan'- Sehun hanya diam, namun batinnya terus melemparkan berbagai umpatan untuk namja berwajah manis itu.

"diam, berarti setuju,, nah … karena hari sudah malam. Aku akan pulang" Luhan melepaskan rengkuhan tubuh Sehun diantara kakinya. Kemudian mengusap poni Sehun yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya.

"tidurlah hun, aku besok akan menjemputmu"… Luhan berdiri dari duduknya ditepi jendela. Kemudian menuntun tubuh Sehun ke ranjang berukuran sedang.

"tidurlah, kemudian mimpikan aku neh", Luhan perlahan mengecup kening Sehun yang sudah berbaring dibalik selimutnya. Sehun hanya diam, ia hanya sanggup diam. Karena merasa lelah dan kantuk yang mulai menguasainya.

"hoooammm" Sehun menguap, kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara nyaring jangkrik-jangkrik didalam rumput, setelah Luhan dengan lincahnya meloncat dari tepi jendela kamar Sehun.

"akh sial, ternyata ini sakit sekali"- umpat Luhan karena sikunya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau besi menyengat akibat benturan dengan sebuah batu.

###**H**an**H**un###

**06.30 KST **

Pagi sudah datang, membawa sinar mentari untuk menghangatkan permukaan bumi yang masih diliputi embun pagi.

'**D**ook..Dook.. Dook'

Pintu berwarna kayu itu diketuk tak sabaran oleh seseorang dari luar kamar.

"Oh Sehunnnnn, cepat bangguuunnnn… apa kau tak akan pergi kesekolaaah",, HUfftt suaranya sangat nyaring dan memekakan, bahkan membuat Sehun menjadi terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

"ah neeeee", Sehun balas meneriaki suara khas yeoja dari luar kamarnya. "cepatlah, ada namja yang menunggumu diluar"… Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan terakhir yeoja yang dipastikan adalah nyonya Oh, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melaksanakan mandi paginya.

#**S**KIP#

[**S**EHUN **POV**]

Huh, menyebalkan sekali sih.. sudah bangun terlambat dan sekarang aku harus pergi sekolah berdua dengan namja kerdil dan menyebalkan ini. Bahkan sejak tadi ia tak berhenti mengoceh tentang hal yang sama sekali aku tak mengerti… aaarrggghh, meeenyebaallkkaaannnnn… "yack!, oh sehun kenapa kau diam saja eoh", ucap Luhan nama namja yang semalam sudah mengganggu tidur dan mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

"aku sedang tidak mood, kau sudah membuatku bangun kesiangan"

"lalu, mengapa kita malah berjalan sangat lambat begini", Huh, benar juga kata namja kerdil itu. "huh, kau menyebalkan sekali sih, sudah membuat tidurku terganggu dan sekarang membuatku harus terlambat kesekolah seperti ini",, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan sosok yang masih terperangah oleh perkataanku

[**S**EHUN **POV** **end]**

"yack!, tunggu aku oh Sehhhhuuuuuuuun"

#**S**KIP#

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai didepan gedung sekolah mereka. Famous High School, Sekolah yang sudah 2 tahun belakang ini dijadikan oleh Sehun dan Luhan menuntut ilmu, hingga kini mereka berada ditingkat 3.

"ahh, kita terlambat hun", Terlihat luhan yang tengah memasang muka memelasnya. Ia gagal menggoda satpam yang bertugas menjaga gerbang sekolah mereka agar mau membukakan mereka gerbang.

"Ck!, kau yang membuatku terlambat pabbo.. lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadiii,, iyuuuhh mau-mau nya kau menggoda ajjhusi tua seperti tadi"

"aku kan terpaksa hun~" Kini mereka memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki menjauhi gedung sekolah.

"huh, aku jadi tak bisa melihat Kai tampanku", Sehun menggerutu sepanjang jalan dengan terus menyebut nama Kai. Namja yang selama ini menjadi obsesi seorang Oh Sehun.

"kenapa kau selalu membicarakan Kai sih hun". Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"karena ia tampan, dan aku menyukainya". "

aku jauh lebih tampan dari Kai.. Kau tahu.." Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada sosok Luhan yang berada didepanya, "sudah, kau diam saja" Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Luhan untuk diam. Kemudian mereka terus berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada dihadapan mereka.

###**H**an**H**un###

Terlihat hamparan tanaman liar ilalang yang begitu indah terpampang tepat dihadapan Sehun. Kini mereka berdua tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah padang ilalang yang membuat setiap pasang mata berdecak kagum.

"in –nni, indah Han", Sehun tersenyum, melupakan kebiasaannya yang selalu setia memasang wajah datar.

"kau lebih indah hun'_ batin Luhan mengagumi. Sehun pun mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan ditangannya. Ia mulai berlari kecil mengitari ilalang yang bergerak sesuai hembusan angin yang terasa begitu sejuk.

"HHHHHHaaaaaaaaHHHHH", Sehun berteriak dalam larinya. Membuat Luhan yang memandanginya menjadi tersenyum senang.

[**L**UHAN **POV**]

Kurasakan tangan sehun yang lentik itu dilepas dari genggamanku.. "HHHHHHaaaaaaaaHHHHH", Sehun berteriak dalam larinya. Membuatku tersenyum begitu senang, dapat melihat wajahnya yang begitu indah diterpa angin. Wajahnya begitu manis dan menggemaskan , membuatku benar-benar ingin melindungi, dan menjaga yeoja bermuka datar itu .. ..

.. aku mencintainya..

Perlahan ku dudukkan tubuhku diatas tanah berumput... Kemudian ku biarkan mata ini melihat betapa indahnya senyum kebahagian dari muka yang selama ini terlihat datar..

Huh.. Aku jadi teringat apa yang membuatku bisa sangat mencintai sosok berkulit putih itu. Ya, aku begitu menyukai senyumannya. Senyuman yang akan membuat mata datarnya membentuk seulas garis yang terlihat sangat indah dimataku.

[**F**LASH**B**ACK **on**] _3 tahun yang Lalu_

Ketika aku masih duduk dibangku terakhir dismp, Ibu sedang sakit dan aku tak tahu harus kemana untuk mendapatkan obat. Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan Ibu sedangkan ayah sudah tak ada karena lebih memilih bersama dengan wanita lain.

Kakiku melangkah gontai menyusuri jalanan berharap ada pekerjaan yang dapat memberiku bayaran dimuka,

Tak disangka sebuah kertas bertuliskan lowongan kerja tertempel disalah satu pintu berkaca toko pakaian.

Disitu tertulis jika mereka memerlukan satu tenaga kerja untuk menggantikan pegawai mereka yang tengah cuti melahirkan, namun sayangnya mereka memerlukan pegawai wanita. Sedangkan aku seorang pria.

Tapi setidaknya ku coba bertanya pada pemilik toko, apakah aku bisa diterima bekerja walaupun aku seorang pria.

"permisi agasshi, bisakah saya bekerja disini", sapaku dan mulai bertanya pada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri dibelakang kasir.

"ah, maaf tapi kami memerlukan seorang pegawai wanita bukan pria",

"tak bisakah saya bekerja disini agasshi. Saya sungguh memerlukan uang untuk saat ini. Ibu sedang sakit dan memerlukan obat". Kulihat ia tengah berfikir hingga dahinya berkerut.

"sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja pada pemilik toko" Ku ikuti kakinya yang melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya masih tertutup.

Kami berdua pun perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dan tampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tertidur diatas meja kerjanya. Pegawai wanita tadi dengan hati-hati membangunkan wanita paruh baya yang bisa diyakini sang pemilik toko.

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu bangun, aku mulai menceritakan bahwa ibu sedang sakit, dan sebisa mungkin aku bisa diterima bekerja disini dengan bayaran uang dimuka.

Awalnya wanita pemilik toko itu enggan mendengarkan keluh kesahku, namun karena berkali-kali aku mengatakan bahwa ingin membeli obat untuk ibu, akhirnya wanita dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur itu pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu aku bekerja menjadi penjaga toko disini, dan karena si pemilik toko sudah mau membayarku dimuka agar bisa membeli obat untuk ibu. Kini aku harus mau memenuhi permintaannya. Yaitu, menjadi wanita. Ahni tepatnya berpura-pura menjadi wanita dengan pakian khusus wanita penjaga toko. Setiap pulang dari sekolah, aku akan bekerja disini menjadi wanita penjaga toko.

**K**ring~

Pintu toko dibuka, dan tampaklah seorang ajjhusi dan beberapa anak gadis yang sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolah karena masih memakai seragam lengkap.

Ya, walaupun ini toko pakaian khusus wanita. Tapi jika ada pria yang ingin mencari hadiah untuk kekasihnya itu tak masalah.

Kulihat ajjhusi tadi tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku. Aku pun mulai menawarkan pakaian-pakaian yang mungkin saja disukai kekasihnya hingga ia mau membeli.

Tapi, ketika kami berada di dekat ruang ganti. Ia mulai menarikku ke sudut ruangan toko, yang sama sekali tidak ada orang disitu.

Aku tak tahu mengapa ajjhusi itu berbuat begini, aku berusaha untuk berteriak namun mulutku langsung dibungkam dengan tangannya yang terasa sangat kasar. Ku coba tuk terus memberontak, namun ia terus saja mencengkram tanganku.

**B**Ugh~,

Tubuh ajjhusi mesum tadi, terjatuh setelah sebuah bangku melayang tepat kekepalanya yang sedikit botak.

Dan ku edarkan pandangan mencari sosok yang begitu berani menolongku dari ajjushi tua yang mesum itu.

**D**eg~

Sebuah gadis dengan seragam lengkap menatap dan tersenyum kearahku, senyumnya begitu indah sampai membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"kau tak apa-apa kan" tubuhku yang sedang terduduk itu, melirik tepat pada name tag yang terletak didada sebelah kanannya.

'oh sehun'.

Ternyata gadis seputih susu ini bernama oh sehun, dia sungguh cantik.

Belum jadi ku layangkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, sosok dengan senyum yang dapat mengalihkan dunia ku (?)itu berlalu menjauh, pergi dengan membawa sebagian hatiku.

.

.

Karena insiden ajjhusi yang hampir akan melecehkanku, pemilik toko memutuskan agar aku berhenti, dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Wanita paruh baya pemilik toko itu bahkan mengikhlaskan uang muka yang dulu pernah diberinya, padahal aku baru saja bekerja satu minggu disini.

Berhenti dari bekerja sebagai seorang pria yang bekerja dengan memakai pakaian khusus wanita, aku memutuskan untuk mencari sosok bernama oh sehun yang telah membuatku selalu merindukan senyuman yang pernah ia berikan padaku.

[**F**LAS**B**ACK **off]**

Perjuangan mencari yeoja dengan tampang datar bernama oh sehun itu tidaklah mudah. Namun pada akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi yang dapat membuatku selalu rindu.

Mungkin kedatanganku sudah terlambat, karena ternyata ia tengah menyukai dan selalu mengejar namja bernama Kai semenjak awal tahun pelajaran di bangku sma.

Satu sekolahan bahkan kami satu kelas. Membuatku terus saja menempel denganya agar aku bisa melihat lagi senyuman yang sangat indah dimataku.

Berkali-kali ia selau mengatakan jika ia membenciku, tapi aku terus saja mengganggunya, hingga sering sekali ku lihat raut wajahnya yang cemberut dan marah, padahal aku berharap jika ia akan tersenyum padaku.

"Yack!, Xi Luhaaaaaaaaann"

[**L**uhan **POV end**]

"Yack! , Xi Luhaaaaaaaaann" Sehun berteriak kesal, karena sedari tadi namja berdeer eyes itu hanya menatap kedepan dan terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Xiii", sehun menggoyang bahu luhan perlahan, "ee—eoh hun"

"kenapa kau melamun ha!" Sehun melipat tangannya didada.

"tidak ada" ucap luhan lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan sehun,

"kajja kita pulang hun", Luhan tersenyum begitu tulus, hingga sehun harus mengalihkan pandangannya , karena tak mau terpikat oleh senyuman yang begitu hangat dari luhan.

###**H**an**H**un###

**U**jian kelulusan sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu, kini mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk acara kelulusan yang akan berlangsung empat hari lagi.

Selama ujian berlangsung sehun dan luhan selalu belajar bersama. Awalnya Sehun menolak dengan alasan lebih baik jika belajar sendiri. Namun karena selalu didesak dan dipaksa namja imut itu, Sehun pun dengan berat hati memutuskan jika mereka lebih baik belajar dirumahnya.

Akhir ini pun Sehun tak lagi mengatakan jika luhan itu menyebalkan, membuat luhan berfikir jika Sehun perlahan menerimanya, dan berharap ia bisa menghapus Kai dibenak Sehun.

"acara kelulusan empat hari lagi, dan jika difikir-fikir kau ingin masuk kampus mana hun"

Saat ini mereka berada di pinggir sungai Han yang terlihat berkilauan ketika malam tiba seperti ini karena sinar bintang yang mengenai permukaan airnya.

"entahlah, aku tak tahu". Sehun melipat lututnya didepan dada dan memeluknya.

"apa kau kedinginan hun, sini aku peluk", Luhan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari samping. Sehun hanya diam, dan melihat hamparan bintang yang tersaji dilangit yang kelam.

"apa kau sudah bisa melupakan Kai hun-ah", tanya Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun,

"aaannngghh~, entahlah aku tak tahu" Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu karena merasa hembusan nafas luhan membuatnya geli, namun Luhan malah semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"kenapa"tanya luhan lagi,

"aku hanya sedang sedih dan bingung, kemarin malam aku melihat Kai tengah berjalan berdua dan bergandengan dengan seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat, " Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ,menatap kearah air sungai yang mengalir begitu pelan.

"selama ini aku berharap bisa berjalan bersama dan bergandengan dengan Kai, namun sejauh ini aku tak bisa mewujudkannya, bahkan kini Kai sudah bersama wanita lain. Hiks… mungkin aku memang tak pantas bersama Kai.. Hiks", air mata yang sedari tadi sehun tahan, sudah terjun bebas dari sudut matanya, dan mulai membasahi lututnya yang tengah ia tekuk.

"ssstt.. jangan tangisi orang yang bahkan tak pernah menangisi mu hun~, bukankah sekarang aku ini kekasihmu. Jadi jangan pikirkan orang lain oke"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, dan menarik tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya.

"aku selalu disini, bersamamu dan yang akan menjagamu, jadi jangan pikirkan orang lain hun. Aku disini" luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menjangkau bibir merah milik Sehun.

**C**up~

Kini bibir itu bersentuhan tanpa ada celah diantaranya, memberikan sedikit lumatan-lumatan dan hisapan, membuat mata sehun yang masih berair menutup sempurna agar bisa merasakan lebih dari ciuman itu.

Bahkan tangan Sehun sudah bertengger dileher luhan, membuat luhan tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Malam yang terasa dingin, sebentar lagi akan menjadi malam yang panas dengan pergelutan ciuman sehun dan luhan ditepi sungai Han.

Sehun memang menyukai Kai, ahni lebih tepatnya perasaan Sehun pada Kai hanya sebuah obsesi, karena dimata Sehun, Kai adalah pria yang sempurna.

Sedangkan perasaan Sehun terhadap luhan tak bisa ia artikan. Hari-hari sudah mereka lewati bersama, membuat perasaan benci itu perlahan berubah menjadi sensani aneh yang dapat menggetarkan perasaannya.

Mungkin Sehun tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan kepada luhan karena obsesinya terhadap Kai masih mendominasi.

Namun percayalah, mereka berdua sama-sama mencintai dengan alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

" cobalah untuk belajar menerima ku hun~, maka dengan sepenuh dan segenap hati, aku akan mengajarimu ,… Sarangahae my _milky white_"

Luhan tersenyum dan dibalas satu anggukan dari Sehun yang tengah merona.

"nn—nado luhan-ah"

**L**upakan ia yang bahkan tak pernah mengingatmu, dan **T**erimalah kehadiran seseorang yang ingin memberikanmu kebahagian.

^^V

###**H**an**H**un###

E.N.D

**P**.s

gimana,, gimana,,

bagus ato jelek.. *nutup muka*

,,

lebih baik aku berkelana dulu, mencari guru kalau ini beneran gak bagus.. "*pundukan*"


End file.
